


One Bedroom Cabin

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 5 Years [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	One Bedroom Cabin

Bela licked her lips, getting up as she nodded. Tossing the throw to the couch, she felt eyes on her and looked at the boys. Their eyes were wide. “What?” She asked.

Sam stood up, gently taking her wrist. “What the hell happened to you?” He asked sadly, looking over the abrasions on her wrists, that made it clear she had been tied up, there were marks all over her arms and neck. His eyes went to her face, and now that he was looking closely, he saw the black eye and split lip.

“Like I said, I’m one of the few left living that has connections to the Winchesters.” She shrugged as if it was no big deal. “This doesn’t matter. What matters is finding Caleb.”

Dean stood, a pit in his stomach. “Does he know about us?” He asked, wondering if they would try to use Caleb against them.

Her eyes watered as she shook her head. “Not entirely.” She breathed. “He knows that his father’s name is Dean, and what you look like. That’s it. He’s seen pictures.” Bela shrugged. “He doesn’t know about hunting, or that monsters are real. None of that!” She was sobbing. “Now his childhood will be shattered! I was trying to avoid this very problem.”

Despite the anger and hurt that he still felt for her, Sam hated seeing her like this. Some of the love that he had felt for her was still there. He pulled her to his chest, rubbing her back. He looked at Dean, confused, and a bit frightened if he was honest. What if she took Caleb back overseas again? What if she left in the middle of the night, leaving them high and dry again.

“Get some sleep. I’ll make a game plan.” Dean grumbled, running a hand through his hair. While he wanted to get to his son, Bela would be no help like this. And Sam was getting emotional, as well. He had a wall up, not wanting to let her back in.

She looked over at him, confused. “What?”

He sighed, motioning to Sam. “Go cuddle Sammy while I try to do some research. See if I can find some clues as to what’s going on around here.” Dean grumbled, heading out to the car to get Sam’s laptop.

* * *

The cabin had one room, with one double bed. Standing at the end, Sam glanced towards her. “You sure you want me in here?” He asked, feeling awkward.

“I’ll feel safe for the first time in a week.” She told him shyly. “So, yes, I’m sure.” She nodded. She crawled up the bed, fully clothed, leaving her boots on.

Sam did the Sam, lying on his back so she could lay on his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the emotions hitting him all at once. He still loved her, and that was probably the dumbest thing he could do. 


End file.
